a love found in hate
by naruhinaloverwages
Summary: naruto and hinata run away rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Hinnata get back here her day yelled she did not care she had her mind set she was running away this time. She could not stand it anymore she knew some were deep down that her dad loved her but he never showed it; she knew he cared more about neji and her sister the he dos about me. This is all going to work she thought to here self the cabin I found has everything. I have been taking stuff out there all year long and sometimes I would go out there and find random stuff ramen and boy cloths it was weird but she did not think of any reason that would be a problem. When she got there she jumped in bed and passed out write away

To naruto

I am so excited naruto thought I am out of here no more getting picked on or yelled at I am leaving he thought to himself he grabbed a bag that was already packed then he headed out the door I can't wait he thou to himself he did not think it was going to be as easy as living in the city with no water or electricity but it was better then getting picked on. As he step out the gate of the city he turned around and yelled fuck you city well he thought I Gus I better get to the cabin

I'm almost there thought naruto ha naruto jumped in joy when he saw the cabin he started to sprint to it when he felt a chakra sours in side he stop and looked in the window he did not see anyone in the living room he pulled out a knife and went in the door he then thought there is only on more room in the cabin then he saw a bunch of things food cloths girl things [if you know what I mean]what is happening he thou this is not rite this was my own place to get away I should have checked it more and made sheer that nobody was out here. He got that out of his mind and looked in the room he then saw the most gorges girl he ever saw she had purple hair and she had a jacket on over her black shirt that's all he could see the covers covered up the rest of it. He then knew just by looking at here he loved her he knew it writ then and there.

re...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Hinata was having one of here reoccurring dreams naruto and her where cuddled up together on the couch watching a scary movie every time she squirmed he would hold her tighter she cherished this dream and almost cried when it ended .she woke up to see a blonde headed looking at here she turned a dark shade red and starred at him. Hinata what are you doing here naruto said. hinata what are you doing here he said she just pasted out hinata he yelled and ran over there he picked her up an held her with a slight blush he has always had a small crush on her he saw that she was starting to open up her eyes hinata-kun are you ok. To hinata n-naruto Kun is that you ya it's me hinata are you ok yes I-I am fine n-n-naruto-kun she said as she turned a shade darker as she notested she was in his arms hinata just rest ok are you filling ok you just passed out ya I'm fine good naruto said you wait here and I will get a fire started the you can tell me your story o-ok n-naruto –kun after about ten minutes naruto called hinata to the fire place hinata notices that he had put a short couch in front of the fire plays and had to mugs in his hands here hinata-kun naruto said as he put out his hand the brown liqed in the mug smelled like hot chocolate she loved the taste of hot chocolate t-thank you naruto-kun your welcome come sit down naruto said pointing to the couch o-ok naruto-kun as she sat down she notices the couch was really small naruto plopped down next her she felt so warm and good sitting next to him. Hinata naruto said before we tell each other or story I just want to say w-well I like you I-think I might love you I have always liked you ever since the chuning exams hinata-kun I just want to know do you like she could not believe what she was hearing she just sat there blushing beat red n-n-naruto-kun I-I-I do I love you naruto I have always love naruto I just put on a huge smile o hinata –kun I love you he put his cup down and hugged her they just sat there and cuddled till hinata broke the silence s-so n-naruto-kun why did you leave the v-village my smile faded as I heard her question nobody liked me there they hated me the kids hit me the adult yelled at me I hated it there and they hated I hugged him a little tighter naruto I'm sorry that they were so mean to you but I-I love you naruto and I will not let anyone heart you I almost fainted when I felt his hot lips on mine it he I felt his Tung run on my lower lip asking for interns she happily let him in their tungs danced arrowed in their mouths for about ten minutes later naruto brock the kiss h-hinata I was thinking why did you leave n-naruto-kun its weird my dad he just pushed me write over the limit one day in practice my sister she is a couple year younger than me bet me and my dad had nothing but disappoint meant in his eyes and I could not handle it any more I just snapped then I took a long walk in the woods and I found this place and started taking stuff out here and a couple of times I saw your stuff but I did not think anything about it I don't know why naruto how did you find this place I train out here hinata-Chan just about a hundred yards out there is a grate spot to train if you would like I will tack you I would l-love to naruto-kun grate hinata it's getting late we should get to bed naruto could we s-sleep o-o-on the couch naruto turned a deep shad red y-ya I Gus we can it's going to be cold she said but that's not the only reason she wanted to sleep on the couch with him.

That is the end of chapter two please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas pleas share


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up to see naruto Laing next to her she felt her heart do a few Sumer salts when she realized that last night was not a dream. She really confessed her love to naruto, and naruto confessed to her. it was like a dream come true she crawled off the couch and went to fire place to start a fire it was rely cold outside she thought to here self well she mumbled I Gus running away in late October was not the smartest thing she had ever done but she did not care she had naruto to keep her warm she blushed at the thought she looked over to see naruto getting off the couch and stretching he looked over to her and gave one of his trade mark smiles good morning hinata he said good morning naruto-kun did you sleep well I sleep grate good said hinata so what do you want for breakfast.

naruto and hinata had a simple breakfast naruto had ramen and hinata had a M.R.E. after they cleaned there mess up hinata and naruto raped up in each other's arms on the couch the enjoying the heat of the fire and the heat of each other's body's naruto had his arms raped around hinata and she was loving every minute of it hinata turned arrowed and buried her head into his chested naruto-kun I love you so much I love you to he said as he nipped at here ear playfully witch got a playful giggle from hinata naruto stuck a finger under hinata's chin and lifted her head from his chest to look in to her beautiful eyes before he knew what was going on he felt her warm lips a pone his she took lead this time rubbing her Tung on his upper lip asking for interns he gladly let her in he quickly took dominions over the passionate kiss there Tung's played around in each other's mouth they brock the kiss to get some air then went back to it after thirty minutes of passionately kissing each other naruto finally brock it well hina-chan lets go see that training ground ok she said with a shy blush.

naruto's face went blank hinata put the fire out rite know naruto said hurry someone is coming hinata almost froze in fear when she heard the people talking she knew those voices it was kiba and sakura hey kiba sakura said do you think naruto kidnaped hinata no I don't to be honest I would have ran away if I were her, her dad is more than enough to get me to run away he is the most cruel man he knows he does nothing but put her done and he never helps here in training if fill bad for her ya I do to said sakura hey kiba lets check that cabin out ok said kiba.

I'm not going back said hinata to here self she pulled out a scroll made a few hand signs bit down on her thumb rely hard and wiped the blood on the top of the scroll a half wolf half bear came out of the scroll he stands eight, five ripped nothing but muscle with a two handed great sword hizaro scare them said hinata.

kiba do you hear that sakura said ya I do there is a growl coming from in the cabin I wild animal must live in there lets go ok agreed sakura that was close ya said naruto hizaro hinata said thank you are free to go in a deep booming voice came the wolf bear THANK YOU MASTER HINATA and poff he was gone hina-chan that was amazing t-thank you naruto-kun but that tacks a lot of chakra so I'm going to tack a nap out of know where she passed out hinata naruto yelled as he put her in his arms don't worry hinata it will be ok

Ok I'm done with chapter three so enjoy and if you have any ideas tell me pleas


	4. Chapter 4

hope you guys like

Hinata woke up to see naruto holding her hand looking out the window when he turned around he put on his trade mark grins and gave me a kiss on my cheek that made my heart do a couple of flip hinata-Chan am glade your awake you have ben out for a hour our two how are you filling

My head hurts but I'm ok, good now are you going to tell me about that thing you summand.

Well it's a long story you see hizaro is a protector of the main branch of my clan the only problem is when you summon him he takes a lot of chakra but he is a great warrior with a tone of chakra.

Wow hinata that's so cool but I have one question can only the main branch summon him or can the lower branches summon hizaro.

Naruto-kun it kind of complicated you see the main branch of the huga's put a cures mark on every baby that is born in the lower branch of the family so every huga has it except the main branch and the curs mark dos not only let the main branch control the lower branches but it also does not allow them to summon hizaro, it kind of works as a blocker to summon him but if that was not there then they could.

Hinata-Chan that is horrible I cannot believe people could be that cruel to take away a blood rite from someone.

I know it's horrible but there is nothing I can do about it .naruto lets just forget about it ok know go show me the training ground of yours trying

Naruto hinata said as they waked throe the woods we can't stay out here forever I want to so bad but we cannot.

I know hinata wait stop there is someone in my training ground hurry get under cover.

Naruto who is that I never seen him before know. The man look a little weird he had white long hair and a weird head band he wore a fish net shirt with most of it covered up by a full red jacket. Well what will it hurt to ask him who he is before naruto and hinata could say anything he begun to speak

Hey I am jaria and you- hey kid with the blond hair you wouldn't happen to be naruto and you with the purple hair you wouldn't happen to be hinata huga wouldn't you

Ya I am naruto and she is hinata what is it to you said naruto a little scared.

Well said the man named jaria you hinata huga have a hundred thousand ryu reward for your safe return to your father and you naruto uzimake I know you from a long time ago and you have grown up a lot.

Ok I know this is a rely short one but I got to think about what I want to do with this story


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document

How do you know me said naruto?

Well said jaria I will tell you but first you tell me why she has a money reward and you're out here with her did you kidnap her or something.

No I did not kidnap her we ran away and we kind of got our self's in a situation that we can't get out of you see we can't return to the hidden leaf village and we don't have enough supplies to live out here in the wild.

Well said jaria I Gus I better tell you how I know your dad and mom so what I say next will not sound weird, you see naruto I well I am your grandfather said jaria.

I just stood there with a shocked looked on my face trying to hold back a tear when I finally said why did you show up just know I went through hell in that village all by myself without any one.

I know said jaria and I am so sorry that you went through that and to be honest that is the reason I came back so that me and you could go on the road and train what do you say.

I don't know I mean I would like to but me and hinata have to go think about it we are in this together.

Naruto-kun and I will see you in the morning said hinata.

Well I Gus that i will see you two in the morning by.

By jaria naruto said rite before he and hinata took to the trees.

Hinata naruto said as they jumped tree to tree back to their cabin what you think we should do.

Well naruto-kun I think we should go with him I mean I really want to stay out here with you forever but we will soon run out of supplies in a little and I really still want to become a ninja still.

I think that we should go too I mean I still want to become a ninja well let's get back to the cabin. hinata promises me one thing no matter what we won't separate when we go train with jaria.

As soon as hinata herd him the next leap she took was aimed at him she tackled him out of the trees and they rolled through the woods when she finally won which she was pretty sheer that he had let her win she pined his hands above his head naruto we will never leave each other I promise then she leaned in and kissed him she felt his warm lips upon hers.

Naruto loved it when she kissed him he felt li8ke he was on top of the world.

Hinata slowly ended the kiss naruto we should get back and get something to eat.

When they got back hinata grabbed some rumen and went to the fire place where naruto had a fire going and some water boiling. After they at hinata and naruto sat on the couch holding each other.

naruto noticed that hinata had fallen asleep in his arms naruto slowly got up making sheer he did not wake her up he then turned around and picked her up and gently cared her to the bed room where he put her in the bed and covered her up with the covers then he bent down and kissed her forehead I love you hinata-Chan. He started to leave the room when he felt a hand grab his he turned around to see his hand being grasped by hinata's.

Naruto-kun I love you to I said write before I turned around and went to bed.

Naruto went to the couch and drifted to sleep.

The next morning naruto and hinata headed to the training grounds to where they found jaria writing on a piece of paper.

What are you doing asked naruto?

I'm just writing a book said jaria but never mind that what have you and lady huga decided.

We want to go with you but I have one question where are we going naruto asked?

Well I thou I would take you some were very remote manly because I would like to train you.

Ok but where is it.

Grab on to my shoulders and I will tell you ok. After they grabbed jaria's shoulders he finally told them. Well kids he said why he made some hand sine's its called frog island.

[Ok I don't know what it called but it's that place naruto and the old frog went to train in natural chakra and sage mode]

Later that day at the hokage office.

hokage said the leader of the anbu we need to find the nine tails as soon as possible if the wrong people get of hold of hi- I know said the hokage I want all the anbu looking everywhere for him . Yes lord hokage.

here...


End file.
